PPGZ: The Zodiacs and the War
by bunniefan001x3
Summary: The girls miraculously find themselves representing their Zodiac in a war they didn't know was going on. Along with others, like the RRBZ, how will they train themselves so fast? What's with the way the RRBZ automatically treat the PPGZ? Find out soon Original pairings and other characters :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm still working on 'The Seige' but I wanted to try this new idea before it faded into the darkness hehe :P**

**Please read if you want too, I'm not the best at summaries but I hope it lives up to what your expecting ^_^**

* * *

The Powerpuff Girls stood there numbly. The Rowdyruff Boys weren't around anymore, for reasons they didn't know why. And right now, they didn't care.

As they stood beside their newfound comrades facing evil itself in the form of the Affliction they couldn't help but notice they were outnumbered . Not to mention the Afflicted had a good motivator to kill them all. They were the Zodiac, members chosen from birth to protect the Earth from supernatural beings from destroying it.

Each one of them had their own abilities, some they did share. Blossom looked at Bubbles, Bubbles looked at Buttercup, and Buttercup concentrated on the enemy.

How did they find themselves in this predicament?! Why did this have to happen to them? One thing was certain…

Why were THEY chosen to represent their Zodiac sign?! No matter, the war was on anyways.

**3 months earlier…**

"Ahhh..if feels very nice today!" 16-year-old Miyako grins looking at the road ahead of her. She had her school bag and her sailor uniform on and ready to go. She felt the spring breeze blow right past her.

She looked past Sakurako's shop and smiled. A group of guys leered at her but when she smiled they swooned. She looked confused and just carried on.

Now what Miyako seemed to not notice was…she was the most popular girl in school. She had long curly beach blonde hair that was currently up in adorned pigtails that reached to her shoulders. She had the most gorgeous aquamarine eyes. She had almost everything it took to make it in the model world. In fact she was scouted one time but politely refused because it would interfere with her school work..

Although she was as kind as they come and a beauty, she wasn't known well in the academic department and often had to hire tutors. She lives with her Grandmother while her parents are dead from a plane crash.

"Ohayo Miyako-chan." One boy said as she neared the gates. She politely smiled and waved everyone off as she headed towards school.

"Oh!" A orange-haired girl bumped into her clumsily. Miyako sidestepped gaining her balance again and looked at the girl. She knew her, but couldn't place a name.

The girl had orange shiny hair that reached to her bottom with a cute red bow tying some of her hair back. She had bubble gum eyes and a really cute smile. She had a dancer's body but a small chest.

"Sorry, that was my fault!" The girl cried while running off. Two other girls chased her with comic books in their hands. Miyako blinked and laughed to herself a little. Who was that girl?

She got into the classroom with ease and as soon as she knew it the time was flying by. She daydreamed, mostly during Math, and partnered with a cute girl during Science.

The bell rang for Physical class and Miyako hurried out to the gym and changed clothes with the other girls. It consisted of a white t-shirt and blue shorts. A group of girls crowded together with complements and Miyako instantly knew who it was they were complementing.

Kaoru Matsubara, the sports queen. Miyako looked up to her a lot. Looking down at her own petite body she sighed. She was too weak for combat like that, though she never really tried. Kaoru was simply amazing and was always able to stand up for herself!

Kaoru had an athletic build with a noticeable chest. She had really pretty green eyes and short black hair that framed her beautiful face. Miyako smiled at the group and made her way to stand and wait for instructions.

"Okay everyone settle down!" The gym coach yelled over the loud talking. "Today we will be partnering up for team basketball!" Loud roars of excitement spurted throughout the gym, mainly from the males. Miyako sighed, being no good at Basketball.

"Okay, I'll let you choose your team of 6!" He said and everyone immediately roared again. Suddenly everyone was pairing up before her eyes, but she was being left out. She noticed the orange haired girl from earlier trying to get in a group but no one let her.

Miyako bravely, yet still shyly, went up to her and tapped on her shoulder. She turned in surprise and looked at Miyako. "Want to be in my group?" The girl beamed with happiness. "My name is Gotokuji Miyako."

"R-Right, I know you! I'm Akatsutsumi Momoko!" She cheered and they both shared a smile. Suddenly someone bumped into Momoko, who in returned bumped into Miyako.

"Gomen."

Miyako and Momoko couldn't believe their eyes when they seen Kaoru and three guys with her. They were rubbing their necks.

"Will you pair up with us so we can have six?" Kaoru asked looking at Momoko and the blonde girl she didn't know. Said girl immediately blushed and Kaoru blinked.

"Hai! Let's pair up!" Momoko said eagerly as she eyed the three guys, who paled. Miyako and Kaoru sweat dropped. Momoko sure did live up to her rumors.

"I'm Matsubara Kaoru."

"We know!" Miyako suddenly beamed. "I-I really look up to you Kaoru-san!" Kaoru blushed.

"And I know hero-manic Momoko, but who are you?" Kaoru asked while Momoko felt dread drop on her. Kaoru felt bad for not knowing the blonde girl's name. But she did know that this girl was always surrounded by guys.

"I-I am Gotokuji Miyako, desu." She smiled awkwardly while the three guys blushed. Kaoru sweat dropped.

"Ne, watch this!" One of the guys, Kinto Aki said while grabbing a ball and slam dunking it. Kaoru laughed and grabbed the ball after it went through.

"Watch a re-"

Before Kaoru could finish a loud siren filled the air and every jumped or screamed. The coach was blowing his whistle to get everyone's attention. Suddenly the overhead speaker turned on.

_"Ladies and Gentleman! Don't panic but calmly and quickly leave the building to behind the football field. There are potentially dangerous people nearby and this is not a drill. Repeat, this is not a drill!"_

The blood drained from everyone's face as they tried to exit all at once. Kaoru was separated from her group and looked around, yelling at people who got in her way. It was no use…of course.

Kaoru finally got outside the gym when she noticed everyone running like hell. She froze for a minute and began to run after them until something caught her arm. She jerked immediately, sort of freaked out, when she seen it was only a girl. She looked around her age and was really beautiful. She had a high dark brown ponytail, purple eyes, small face, and a hourglass figure. Kaoru blinked twice. The girl smiled suddenly and Kaoru pulled her arm the rest of the way back to her.

"Hi, my name is Yoshida Usagi!" She said friendly. Kaoru took a step back. The girl had on black skinny jeans, a purple jersey with the number 33, and black converse. "I just want to ask you something…"

"U-uh..yeah um..I'm-" She cut Kaoru off midway.

"I know who you are." She smiled friendly again. She looked a little bit more serious now though. "Are you by any chance….a Virgo?" Kaoru blinked again, pausing at the question. Ahh…zodiac sign?

"Uh, yeah. I'm a virgo…" She replied looking behind her to no longer see anyone else. The bunny girl looked at her curiously and Kaoru cocked an eyebrow. "We're not safe, so lets go back to the others!" Kaoru grabbed the girl's arm but she stayed where she was.

"Actually, something serious has come up. You need to leave with me~!" The girl sang pointing at herself happily. "I'll explain on the way!" They girl laughed and pulled Kaoru along with her.

"W-Wait!" Kaoru yelled angrily while she was pushed into a black car, where the girl locked it.

Meanwhile Miyako stared at the guy in front of her in confusion. He was looking at her friendly, like her knew her forever and they were already best friends. Miyako blushed because he certainly was a cute boy. He had blackish hair that was cropped just like a cool kid's, it was almost wild. He had smoldering gold eyes and a nice smile. His white tee was cut in a "V" at the top. Miyako smiled.

"A-Ano, there is a problem so lets go to safety!" Miyako said suddenly concerned for him. The boy just smiled again and waved it off.

"There's no danger. Plus I need to talk to you!" He said looking at the group that just left. Miyako looked at the boy again. "Hi, I'm Kinoshita Aoki!"

"Nice to meet you Aoki-san!" Miyako said shyly. She bowed politely. "I-I'm Gotokuji Miyako, desu." Aoki smiled.

"I know."

"Eh?"

"Miyako-san are you perhaps a Pisces?" He asked while crossing his arms together. Miyako blinked. Did..did he mean zodiac sign?

"Hai. I'm a pisces." She responded honestly. Aoki smiled even more friendly, like something was confirmed. He pointed to a black car.

"Something important has come up for you. I'll tell you in the car. Then we can meet the others." Aoki explained nice, trying not to frighten her. Miyako looked uncertain and scared for a moment. But when she heard 'the others' she thought he meant her class mates.

"O-Okay, desu." She nodded while following him into the car.

Elsewhere Momoko had been stopped by a drop dead gorgeous guy. Too bad he looked agitated. Was she drooling? That was usually why hot guys looked at her like that. The guy had light reddish brown hair that cropped coolly around his ears. He had a black tee with a white jacket on, blue jeans, and black shoes on. His eyes were light brown, almost like caramel. Yummy, she thought.

"You wanted to talk to me?" She asked trying to gain composure.

"Tch." He turned away angrily and she looked shocked. Did she already do something wrong?! He turned to her again. "I'm Natsuki Urawa. I cannot even begin to believe you're important." Momoko blushed, not knowing how to react.

"You think I'm important?!" She gushed with heart eyes. Natsuki took a step back to defend himself. "Oh, I'm Akatsutsumi Momoko!" She smiled. Natsuki looked surprise. She does have a cute smile, he thought sighing.

"That name is too long. I'll just call you-"

"Baby?! Darling?! Sweetie?!" She asked looking excited. He frowned.

"Hell no." She fell to the ground anime-style. He sweat dropped and as she stood he noticed their height difference. (5 inches apart)"Ah..I'll call you Shortcake!"

"Ehh…." She said and he smirked, thinking her hurt her feelings. Suddenly she beamed. "SHORTCAKE IS YUMMY!" He blinked. He was forgetting why he was here as he heard a car horn. "Eh..?"

"Hey, your are Capricorn right?" Natsuki asked her, putting hands in his back pockets. She beamed again.

"FATE! Yes I am!" She cheered. He sighed. At least she was the right one. Too bad. He looked at her again and paled.

"U-Uh..well come with me." He said dully. "We have work to do, you'll get an explanation on the way there." She blinked for a second.

"Okay, lets go on that date!" She cheered pulling him to the car while he freaked out. She was misunderstanding everything!

* * *

**_'Subjects are approaching'_**

The Professor turned to look at the screen and smiled. He turned to his comrade, Professor Pithium and they both nodded.

"They should be getting their news. So should the others." They agreed and finishing setting up the guest rooms. The Zodiacs were finally coming together.

"Pithium." They turned to see the twins, Mayu and Mai looking at them unemotionally and mysterious as usual. "We finished setting up the living room."

"Good job girls." He complimented and they nodded. "Go get the Taurus and Leo and tell them the others are coming." The girls stalked off and the Professor Utonium sweat dropped.

_**'Subjects at the main door'**_

Professor Utonium nodded at Professor Pithium and walked away to greet the new warriors. He ran down the hall to cross the kitchen and went down the main hall towards the door. He put in the pass code and it opened.

He noticed all the groups, who were staring at each other awkwardly, not knowing what to say. He ushered them in while being excited. Once in the living room, they sat down where they liked. Kaoru sat by Momoko and Miyako, surprised to see them here. They are..it too?

"Hello, My name is Professor Utonium. That is Professor Pitihum. Have you been informed about why you're here?" Everyone nodded somewhat in shock. He sweat dropped.

"You are very important to us in this war. The war against the Affliction. The Affliction has been bothering us for a number of years. They look and act just like us. Some even have our abilities, but so do all of you."

A brown haired guy stands up in confusion. "WE have abilities?!" He asked incredulous. Professor Pithium nodded, stepping forward.

"That's right. You might share some things, but each of you has different special abilities." He explained. "We can explain everything. But first, each of you are a member of the Zodiac. Each of you has a different one, aside from the Gemini…"

"Hold up!" A orange haired guy said waving a hand up in the air. Momoko blinked in surprise, he had the same hair color as her! "Our sister is different, but my triplets are all the same as me!" The Professor's eyes widened in the most absolute shock. "I'm Brick Kakihara, blonde guy here is Boomer, and beside him is Butch!" They waved somewhat still in shock.

"T-That's impossible!" Professor Utonium stuttered. Brick rose an eyebrow.

"Well its true."

"What is your sign?" Professor Pithium asked calming himself down. Everyone looked at the trio.

"We are the Aries. So you're saying we're warriors?" He asked looking around. "Cause..ah…not everyone looks warrior material." Momoko flushed as their eyes met and she stood.

"Just so you know, girls can fight!" Momoko commented angrily. "I certainly can-"

"Not." Brick commented sticking a tongue out. Momoko fumed. The Professor's sweat dropped.

"Let us introduce ourselves officially. State your name and what you are." Professor Pithium explained. He looked at the twins and then to others. "But first, let us allow our first Zodiac members to introduce themselves properly."

With that 4 people stood, staring at everyone with a cool and calm expression. The twins looked at each other, being identical in appearance. Long black hair and dark brown eyes. "We are Mayu and Mai Koizumi. We are obviously Gemini, the twin spirit." They said together. Everyone blinked at their dullness and not caring attitude.

The next person winked at Kaoru. She pointed at herself happily. "Hello~! My name is Usagi Yoshida~! Please call me Usa or Bunny! I am the Aquarius!" Some laughed and she blushed.

"I'm Akio Satou. The Taurus." He said calmly, while nodding at everyone with approval. Momoko blushed because he was also hot. He had creamy brown hair that fell where it wanted with indigo eyes.

The last guy looked good looking too. 'Was this a good looking club!?' Momoko thought feeling faint. He had sandy blonde hair and sea green eyes. His smile was that of some princely gentleman. "I'm Ayagai Takaaki, the Leo!" Everyone smiled at his friendly attitude.

"These are the members we've already had. You can learn more and befriend them later. Now who wants to introduce themselves first?"

"….." Professor Pithium laughed when everyone blushed awkwardly. He pointed at the girl beside the triplets. She flushed instantly.

"Let's start with you!" He said smiling. "Then go down the line, shall we?" He looked curiously at the triplets.

"W-Watashi wa Tsuki Kakihara! I am the Cancer!" She stuttered blushing. Aoki looked at the girl sideways and smiled. She had long thigh length blackish purple hair and grey eyes. "P-Please take c-care of me!"

"Hai!"

The triplets stood up and ruffled their little sister's hair. She blinked as they gave her a thumbs up. She sat down and sighed in relief as people smiled at her shy personality.

"She is our sister, first of all, so you mess with her and you'll be damned." Butch said sweetly and everyone paled except Kaoru who rose an eyebrow. They looked NOTHING alike. "I'm Butch Kakihara. Hello again." Butch had spiked up jet black hair and dark green eyes. Boomer smiled politely at everyone and Miyako looked at him surprised.

"I'm Boomer Kakihara.." He said bowing slightly. Brick and Butch rolled their eyes at his formality. He had beach blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes.

"And I'm Brick Kakihara!" Brick smirked with crossed arms as he openly looked at Momoko who glared. His smirk widened. Natsuki blinked at them and looked at them questionably. "We the Aries!" They said together and Tsuki giggled. Brick had blood red eyes and orange hair to match Momoko.

"Intriguing…" The Professor's said, but turned to look at the two other boys beside them. They both stood together while the triplets sat down.

"I am Blast Shizuka, the Sagittarius." He said and looked at everyone with a friendly smile. They returned it. He had light brown hair with a sideway's cap on and dark orange eyes. He looked at the boy next to him encouragingly.

"My name is Blake Shizuka, I am the Libra." He replied coolly and Bunny stared at him. "I'm the older brother." Everyone stared in surprise because they didn't look that related. Blake had dark brown hair and darker purple eyes.

The orange eyed girl looked nervous as she stood up next. She was also very shy especially around older guys. She eyed everyone nervously until Tsuki gave her a reassuring smile. "I-I'm Miku Tachibana. The Scorpio…Nice to meet you." She had a sideways ponytail that seemed right with her face. Her bangs were layered to also frame her face. She also had a pear shaped body and a pretty face.

Miyako stood nervously as well and hoped she didn't fall clumsily. She gave a smile. "I am Gotokuji Miyako, desu. The Pisces!" Takaaki froze when he seen her and Usa looked at him with a grin, poking his side as he blushed. Momoko stood next and glared at Brick, who smirked.

"I am Momoko Akatsutsumi! Nice to meet you! Oh! I like candy and hot guys and I'm the Capricorn!" She said joyously and everyone giggled or laughed at her. She blushed with a smiled and sat down. Kaoru took her place with a sweat drop.

"I'm Kaoru Matsubara. The Virgo." She mumbled while still being confused and not liking introductions too well. Butch grinned sheepishly.

"Does that imply that you're a virgin?" Butch asked, not helping himself. Some gasped and others tried not to laugh at him. Kaoru looked at him for a moment and then punched him in the face, Brick and Boomer sweat dropping.

"PERVERTED!" She yelled angrily as she sat back down, everyone but Miyako sweating from a little fear of her fast and strong movements. Butch rubbed his face and glared at the girl. Most girls blush…so what the fuck? He thought.

"T-That's everyone!" Professor Utonium sweat dropped, for fear of a fight coming. "I'm still amazed at this. We will have to study why 3 people were chosen for the Aries. But meanwhile…we have your rooms ready. Boys bunk together in the same room and girls together in the same room." Kaoru paled instantly. Girl talk..oh shit. Tsuki blushed as well.

"Oh, the Zodiac has two protectors. People that give them advice and support in battle. They are twins too." Professor Utonium added while looking at Mayu and Mai. Aoki and Hikari stepped forward.

"I'm Hikari Kinoshita and this is my twin Aoki Kinoshita. We'll take care of you and be in your care!" She smiled while Aoki did a little wave. Tsuki blushed at the sight of him.

"I'll show the boys to their rooms and Hikari will show the girls. We also share the room with you." Aoki explained while looking at the boys, who had no problem with it. The girls scanned each other, looking for signs that they weren't going to get along. The boys sweat dropped.

"You're going to have a busy day starting tomorrow." Professor Pithium added. "I know by your face that you're wondering, but your parents or guardians are under protection and have their memories erased of you for the time being."

"Nani?!" Everyone yelled and he flinched.

"When we win the war and its safe fro your families…we will undo it. We just thought you'd be happier knowing they are safe." Professor Utonium explained looking guilty.

"W-Well..as long as it can be reversed.." Momoko commented while looking at Kaoru and Miyako, who seemed lost. She grabbed their hands and they blushed.

"Hai, now lets all get some sleep!" Bunny giggled while pulling Hikari with her and showing the girls off. Aoki looked at the triplets curiously.

"I feel like a freak show to you guys." Boomer sweat dropped. Takaaki looked at him and laughed.

"Not a freak show..just different." He commented with a smiled.

"Aren't we all?" Aoki laughed while heading down the hall. Everyone else smiled too. "This way."

Their lives have changed in just 3 hours….

* * *

**I wanted to do something a little different than my other story. :] But I am currently working on the Seige so..**

**Have fun reading, and I hope you review ^_^ Special thanks to Unidentified Heroine and bunnylov3r22 for letting me use their characters!**


	2. Chapter 2: Moon&Water

**Hello to everyone! I'm sorry for the big update gap, but I recently graduated High School! So I'm living the summer up before I go to college. How fun...lol**

**But please enjoy the chapter and for fun, review and tell me who your favorite Zodiac person is! :)**

* * *

"I just can't believe it!" Butch yawned while stretching his arm in the air. Brick and Boomer, who were making their bunks, sighed. "But isn't it awesome we were chosen!?"

"It is awesome, yet I can't believe there are girls here!" Brick laughed while leaving the bed sheet, it falling on Boomer. Takaaki sweat dropped at the group and looked at Aoki.

"This isn't going to be easy is it?" Takaaki asked while shoving his bag under his bunk. Aoki shrugged while causally throwing a toothbrush to Akio, who caught it without looking.

"Yo retards!" Akio yelled at the triplets. They glared at the implication. "We need to be out there for orientation pronto! So quit your bitching about the girls here!" Takaaki and Aoki sweat dropped nervously. This was just how Akio was. He huffed and moved his mousey brown hair out of the way.

"What's with that?!" Brick yelled with annoyance. Aoki tried to calm him down. "He can't just talk to us like that! Like he was above us all!"

"Well he knows more. But he's right, you make fun of the girls here and you'll be in a world of pain." Aoki explained while stepping towards the door. The RRBZ laughed at him.

"What can those girls do to us?" They asked still laughing. Takaaki frowned after rolling his eyes.

"Did you not listen? They all have supernatural powers. Not to mention...my sister, Hikari? She will hurt you." Aoki shivered while remembering the arguments they had and she won a lot of those times. The RRBZ sweat dropped.

"No matter, let's go outside now." Takaaki said while sighing.

* * *

"Thank you for not giving us any trouble during the night." Professor Pithium smiled while going to the front. Everyone was standing where they wanted while they listened to him. The boys were together and the girls were together. Tsuki sweat dropped, no trouble last night? Did he not HEAR the noise in the girl's room?

_"Yo!" Hikari grinned cheekily as she ran up to Tsuki and Miku. Hikari's looks darted back between the two, who were on their way to becoming fast friends already. "What's your name again?" She looked at Tsuki, who sweat dropped._

_"I'm Tsuki Kakihara-"_

_"Tsuki? Rare, it means the moon right? Maybe you'll have lunar powers!" Hikari commented while looking envious. "I have star powers, that's almost like us being opposites!" Miku laughed nervously at her tone. It sounded so different.._

_"Yeah well, I feel like you're telling the truth." Tsuki smiled at her hands. Lunar powers would be awesome! She always felt empowered by the moon, it made her warm. Hikari smirked._

_"Oh? Then you won't mind if I call you Luna!" Hikari announced while walking away. "Watch your back Luna!" Tsuki and Miku stood there confused by what just happened._

_"Hey, was that a-a challenge?!" Tsuki asked while hating the stutter in her tone. Hikari turned and smirked. Tsuki did not like that. Wasn't she the twin of Aoki? He seemed so nice and genuine..._

_"When I challenge you, you'll know it!" _

Tsuki sighed and played with her hair. "Are you alright Tsuki-san?" Miku asked while looking at her sideways. Tsuki nodded while smiling politely at Miku.

"Now that you are all gathered, I feel I should tell you more about the Affliction." Professor Utonium said smiling at everyone. Brick rolled his eyes.

"Then let's get to it!"

Momoko frowned and Brick while shooting dirty looks at him. "If you'd let him finish he would!" Brick glared at her direction and the Professor sighed.

"Thank you. Anyways, the Affliction has been around for many years yet normal people can't see them. If or when a normal person IS attacked, it's as if they were attacked by a ghost. No one believes in a person attacked by ghosts so it is ridden off."

Kaoru raised her hand to stop him while a skeptical look. "What do the monsters want?"

"They want power, agility, stamina...but above all else they want the Zodiacs." Professor Pithium answered while the knowing Zodiac's narrowed their eyes in understanding.

"What?! You can't be serious!" Kaoru yelled in disbelief. "Why do they want us?!" Butch looked at her in annoyance.

"You have the power to give them what they want." He answered sternly and Kaoru shrunk back. "Plus devouring the power of a Zodiac increases their lifespan. Which of course, taking your powers means you'll die." Momoko and Miyako felt their emotions clog in their throats.

"Whoa, you mean to say killing us makes them immortal?!" Boomer cried in surprise. Brick rolled his eyes and smacked the back of his head.

"No baka, it means they live longer and healthier, right?" Brick explained while turning to the Professor's who nodded. Tsuki turned towards his brother's looking a bit frightened. They frowned.

"And that's why we have to practice when we can!" Takaaki announced while looking angry about the whole ordeal. His arms were crossed over his chest.

"Right. Another thing, Professor Utonium and I do research on the Affliction..that way we can cure abilities they can inflict on us and what not." Professor Pithium explained while turning to pace the room. "We search for keys to bringing an end to this war."

"So basically you know your shit." Butch smirks while Brick and Boomer look at him and groan. Akio rolls his eyes and goes to the front to be seen.

"Me and the others can make groups of two to help train. It should be easy. At the end of each training there will be two matches that the Professors select randomly." Akio muttered while an excited gleam came to his eye.

"Now, who wants to discover their abilities?!" Professor Utonium said excitedly. The group looked at him incredulously and he sweat dropped. "Well with that we'll be over there, observing your mentors and what not."

"This is not good! Two matches at the end?!" Momoko shrieked to Miyako. She looked down looking scared. What if she goes against one of the guys?! Or worse...Kaoru-san.

"Excuse me." She looked up to see Takaaki, the Leo. Miyako smiled politely while Momoko stared openly at his male charm. Natsuki frowned and went over there, having just came in.

"What do you mean, be in a group with her?!" Butch growled at Aoki while pointing an accusing finger at Kaoru. Kaoru grabbed his collar.

"Got a problem with me!?"

"Hell yea! You punched me in the face! I got a headache cause of you!"

"Oh don't cry your problems to me dork!" Everyone sweat dropped as they went at it. Miyako turned to Takaaki and smiled nervously.

"Now now children!" Professor Pithium yelled and everyone calmed down. Pithium was a piece of work when he was mad. "Usa-chan here will tell you the groups you've been assigned. It's not permanent so don't fret."

"Ugh!" They groaned, but Boomer didn't like the idea of being without his brothers. He looked at Tsuki and knew she felt the same. Usa jumped up there with an excited gleam.

"Most of you have been very quiet!" She cheered and Natsuki rolled his eyes from where he was with Mayu and Mai. Haru and Seiji were beside each other looking nervous.

"Okay, Mayu and Mai-chan have powers together so they are one. Today they will be training...Seiji-san!" Usa said while blushing a little at Seiji's coolness. Seiji looked at Haru, who nodded and he walked up to the Koizumi twins.

"Aoki and Hikari will train..Tsuki and Miyako-san!" Miyako looked at Tsuki while she did the same and they shared a smile. Aoki and Takaaki looked at each other and gave a thumbs up. Boomer felt like he had heartburn until his name was called.

"Akio and Natsuki will train Momoko and Boomer-san!" Momoko looked surprised as her eyes darted to Boomer across the room. He was standing beside that orange-haired freak! She narrowed her eyes and Boomer gulped, thinking she was looking at him.

"Me and Takaaki will train Brick and Haru-san today!" Usa looked at Takaaki happily while he smiled back. Haru felt very nervous around a girl like Usa but Brick grinned at him while giving a thumbs up. Maybe Brick will give him a break. Seiji looked apologetically at him.

"Last and very least...Butch and Kaoru-san will be trained by...Professor Pithium..?" Usa looked up confused at Professor Pithium. Kaoru and Butch's eyes twitched at what Usa said. Very least?!

"We ran out of mentors..." He sweat dropped and so did she. That's right, she thought. It's because the Aries has three boys. Miraculous... Usa sweat dropped.

"Okay, let's divide into our assigned groups," Said Usa calmly. Brick looked at Haru, the boy with the semi brown hair and grinned. Haru looked equally excited to discover his 'powers' today.

After Usa left the center of the podium everyone broke off and divided into their groups, some more hesitant than others. That's when the group leaders all had the same idea to make it seem less intense and frightening...

* * *

**-With Momoko and Boomer-**

Natsuki groaned and prepared himself for thing 1 (Momoko) that was coming for him. Thing 2 (Boomer) was lagging behind looking a bit at edge. Akio was his usual self, watching the newbies with a load of satisfactory, knowing he was more experienced than them.

"Hey! I'm soo glad to be working with you too!" Momoko gushed while openly admiring all their charm. Akio didn't say anything but glared at her, which surprised her. She stepped back and Natsuki thanked him in his head. Boomer crossed his arms.

"Yeah, hi. I'm Boomer." The blonde said somewhat hurt that he wasn't noticed by Momoko. She looked at him and smiled, not knowing what she apparently did. Natsuki sweat dropped.

"Let's start like this." Akio cut to the chase quick and went beside Natsuki. "We have already discovered some of our abilities. We'd like to show you." I grinned when their eyes widened like saucers.

"Show us!" Boomer said eagerly, wanting to see the action for himself. Akio grinned for once, loving to show off his powers. Akio and Natsuki spaced themselves from one another and made them watch from a safe distance.

Then suddenly, just like Avatar the Last Airbender, Akio stomped on the ground..making this massive piece of earth come out of the ground, sounding like thunder. Boomer saw Momoko jump out of the corner of his eye. Akio shot it at Natsuki and Momoko squealed, thinking it would hurt him. Boomer gasped when Natsuki simply dodged by rolling on the ground.

"See?" Akio turned to them, the grin still plastered on his face. Boomer gulped and Momoko licked her lips nervously. Akio and Natsuki shared a small laugh.

"Now...your turn."

Boomer looked at Momoko the same time she looked at him. They both walked up and did the same thing as those too, spacing out a good distance. "What are we looking for?" Momoko asked suddenly.

"A familiar feeling." Akio answered studying their forms. "You discover your power when you feel it or the urge." Boomer groaned a little, not understanding. Momoko tried to think about it. This is crazy...what on earth power could she possibly have?

A flash went in front of her and she blinked in surprise. She looked around and noticed Akio studying Boomer instead of her and Natsuki was barely paying attention to her. The flash happened again, showing a memory of her in the garden her Mother had. She helped out in it when she was little and before things got hazy with her Mother.

"Well, are you just gonna stand there?" Akio asked them both. Boomer rolled his eyes and looked at Momoko, noticing her frowned appearance. She had her fists clenched.

"Hey, are you-" Suddenly the ground rumbled underneath him for a moment but stopped when Momoko gasped in surprised. Akio and Natsuki stared at her.

"How did you do that?" Natsuki asked her. She blushed and looked down.

"I just had a memory...that's all." She replied shaking. So she did do that? Was it an earth power like her. Akio, seeming to sense her growing distress walked near her.

"Did you know that the Capricorn always has faith in their abilities? Yeah, well I also know that they are very good thinkers and are usually the first successful ones among the Zodiac." He explained while looking at her. She had looked up in surprise and then smiled.

"You're trying to cheer me up?" She asked blushing.

"Nope." He replied bluntly and everyone sweat dropped around him. "Just saying..so, try again?"

"It might help to focus on that memory." Natsuki added. "Its no coincidence you had it now." She nodded, feeling a bit better. Boomer frowned feeling left out but watched as she closed her eyes to concentrate of sensation alone.

"Boomer, you be target buddy." Akio commanded and Boomer's eyes widened.

"You mean just stand here and-" Boomer got cut off by the rumbling again and gasped. Momoko was still concentrating and smiled. Boomer got thrown in the air by a patch of thick vines.

"I did it!" She cried happily, opening her eyes to rejoice. She gasped when she seen Boomer in the air. Akio and Natsuki's mouth were a little wide.

"Are you okay Boomer?" Akio yelled and Boomer just glared at him.

"Really? A target buddy?" He asked and Momoko smiled at him.

"You did great! Thanks!" She giggled and he sighed, trying to get his hands free to at least rub his temples. "Its your turn!"

Boomer looked down and seen Brick smirk at him but turn around to talk to Haru. Boomer felt a bit embarrassed. He was already taken down. Looking again he seen Butch laughing openly at him, that Kaoru girl was too. He felt his body tingle when he got mad. This ALWAYS happens to him!

"Boomer, you-" Boomer glared at Akio, daring him to finish being a smart-ass. Natsuki and Momoko's eyes were widened.

"Boomer, you..your like...I think you found your ability." Momoko finished lamely, still staring in awe. Boomer went from angry to confused. That's when he noticed the vines catching on fire from the sparks around him. Wait..sparks? Wait..fire?!

"Boomer, you have to use your abilities to get down!" Akio commanded while going around the vines. Boomer growled and pulled on the vines with his strength. The lightening disintegrated the last of the vines until it was nothing but black ash.

"Wow..." He breathed while calming himself down. Natsuki waved a hand through his brown hair and sighed with a smile.

"At least they both did well discovering their powers."

"Tell me about it. It took us 3 days!" Akio complained and shook his hands. He turned to Boomer and Momoko. "Congratulations, Momoko you have nature powers, Boomer you have lightening powers."

Boomer and Momoko smiled at each other. Feeling proud at their calm and focused attitudes.

* * *

**-With Tsuki and Miyako-**

"Hey girls. I just want to say that I'm Aoki." Aoki smiled while they came together. Tsuki felt a bit nervous with them, especially Hikari. Tsuki already knew from earlier that she wasn't going to like the girl, but she might like Aoki. Not to mention Miyako seems like a very nice girl.

"Futago, they know who you are." Hikari smirked at him and then turned to the girls. "Are you nervous Miyako?" Miyako blinked and looked at Tsuki and Aoki. She nodded shyly.

"Y-Yes..I don't know how to take this news." She admitted. Tsuki smiled at her. Aoki nodded in understanding.

"Well at least you can't do worse than Luna!" She commented with a grin. Tsuki glared at her.

"Hikari!" Aoki scolded while shooting her a look. She shrugged. He turned to the girls and sighed. "Let's see.."

"Who wants to start first?" Hikari asked excitedly. They might not be Zodiac, but the Twins did like seeing the action. Plus they were the Protectors any who.

Both girls looked at each other nervously. Aoki noticed this and smiled. He walked up to Tsuki and Miyako. He eyed Tsuki.

"Bonjour jolie fille. Voulez-vous en premier?" He said in a french accent. He grabbed Tsuki's hand gently and smiled. Tsuki blushed a lot. He knew french? Miyako blinked back surprise.

"Futago, your just showing off now." Hikari rolled her eyes. She looked at Tsuki. "He said do you want to go first?" Tsuki knew a bit of french from her old school and already knew what Aoki had said.

"O-Okay." She smiled at Aoki and he led her away from Miyako. He put her in a safe distance. "What am I supposed to do..?" Aoki smiled again.

"Have you ever felt empowered by anything?" He asked studying her. "Like most Zodiacs can concentrated on objects, emotions, or memories to figure out how to control their abilities."

"Now that you mention it. I always feel tingly around the moon. Or maybe its just night time itself." Tsuki said and then sweat dropped at the end. Aoki smiled wider.

"I think you might be on to something. Hikari..." Aoki replied and turned to Hikari. Hikari nodded and smirked.

"What is going to happen?" Miyako asked hesitantly while watching Tsuki. Aoki looked at her.

"Hikari is going to trigger Tsuki-chan's power." Aoki commented while looking at Hikari. "But be careful."

"Don't worry Futago, I won't rough up your new doll." Hikari winked and Tsuki blushed but looked at the girl with distaste. Miyako and Aoki sweat dropped.

"Okay Tsuki-chan. Hikari will shoot her power at you. I promise that if you want to protect yourself badly enough, you will trigger something." He explained. She looked at him, feeling uneasy but wanting to trust him.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Miyako asked while folding her hands in front of her. They both nodded. "Good luck Tsuki-chan!"

"Arigato Miyako-chan." Tsuki smiled. Hikari stepped forward and a yellow glow emitted from her right hand.

"**Amplify!**" Hikari yelled while 3 shooting stars went on the pathway towards Tsuki. She panicked and dodged the stars but they swarmed in a circle and headed for her again. What is it...what can I do?!

"You can do it Tsuki-chan!" Yelled Butch over a crowd distance. Tsuki smiled and felt herself glow.

"**Lunar Shield!" **Tsuki blurted feeling a power surge that the stars bounced off of and dissipated. Hikari's mouth dropped opened. After calming her own surprise Tsuki smirked at her.

"Wooo!" Cheered her brothers. Tsuki blushed and giggled. Aoki and Miyako ran up to her, smiling.

"I knew it! You mentioned the moon and I just knew it!" Aoki said and hit her arm playfully. Tsuki blushed again. Miyako hugged her.

"Hopefully, I am successful too!" She giggled and smiled at Tsuki. Tsuki nodded and hugged her back.

"Nice job Luna. Guess that means we are opposites, huh?" Hikari said and grinned. Aoki laughed. Tsuki nodded while laughing a little. Miyako looked at her hands. She heard something and looked around. The Professor Utonium was washing his hands. Miyako stared at the water in a trance.

"Miyako?" Hikari asked putting a hand on her shoulder. Miyako blinked and looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"Um, well. Does it always happen like that?" Miyako asked looking at Tsuki. She also looked, wondering the same thing.

"Sometimes its different." Aoki began, "But usually its random like that. Surges go through the body, or in the brain and alerts you to what you feel drawn too."

"Like for me, its astral bodies..or stars, you know." Hikari said matter-of-fact. Miyako nodded.

"What is your power Aoki-kun?" Tsuki asked blushing from the honorific. Aoki seemed to not mind.

"I have nature abilities. I'm hoping some one else does too so I can have a lot to share." Aoki smiled feeling excited again. Miyako and Tsuki smiled.

"The question before, why did you ask?" Hikari asked Miyako. "Did you feel something?" Miyako glanced at the sink.

"Just a trance from water." She replied looking at them again. The Kinoshita twins looked at each other in surprise and smiled.

"You're Pisces, so no duh you'd have water!" They said while laughing. Miyako and Tsuki looked at each other in surprise.

"Water..? You think that is my ability?" Miyako asked feeling tingly, either from nervousness or something else. They nodded.

"It's not casual that your drawn to water, plus its an ancestry thing. Cancer and Pisces usually are water elements you know." Hikari winked. Tsuki rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you give it a try?" Aoki said smiling. He showed his own hand. "I know that water requires emotions and grace movements." Miyako tilted her head and looked at the sink again.

"What emotions do I focus on?" She asked. Hikari and Aoki looked at each other and paused.

"I guess the ones that stand out..stronger emotion." They answered and Tsuki thought it was almost weird the way they said things together. Miyako nodded and stepped towards the sink, hesitantly. When she was close enough she looked back and they nodded. Tsuki gave her a thumbs up.

Miyako turned around and nodded. "Okay Miyako, you can do this." She looked at the sink and focused on the water dripping from it.

Miyako focused on her emotions...but what should she try? She doesn't get angry often..so maybe happiness? Blissfulness...or sadness? Sadness...she has one thing to be sad about. Her parents...they are dead now. Flying back to visit her and their plan crashed...Hikari noticed the sink fosscet started to shake. Miyako thought about her parent's smile, how great it looked on her laptop screen. They were always busy...they never usually got to hang out in person..."Mi.." I mean, she was always one of the very few who never had parents on parent night..."Miya.." Not to mention..knowing they were somewhere else was certainly better than knowing they were dead..." Miyako!"

"Miyako!" Tsuki was holding her arm back and Miyako blinked. She looked behind her at Tsuki. Miyako was soaked from head to toe and water was all over the floor. Hikari and Aoki was trying to stop the water. She unscheduled her fists and brought them to her mouth. The water slowed and eventually stopped.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Miyako cried in surprise. "I didn't mean to!"

"Its okay Miya-chan." Tsuki soothed her. "Your emotions were a tad too strong that's all."

"And that's why we have these practices." Hikari laughed while patting her shoulder. Aoki smiled while drenching his shirt.

"Its okay, we've all had these moments. At least we know you have the water element." Aoki grinned while combing his hair with his hands. Tsuki blushed at him.

"S-Sorry..I'll clean it up." Miyako said while gently pulling away from Tsuki with a depressed aura. Tsuki sweat dropped.

"Miya-chan, its okay. When I first started out I hit Futago so hard that he hit the floor, made a crater, and was on bed rest from a concussion for a week." Hikari said kneeling next to her. Tsuki and Miyako sweat dropped at her yandere smile. Aoki groaned.

"Oh man, did that hurt. It was because you put too much excitement into your shooting!" Aoki grumbled. Hikari giggled. Tsuki sweat dropped again. Miyako smiled a bit.

"Thank you Hikari-chan."

"No problem! Now Luna clean this all up, why dontcha?" Hikari said smiling. Tsuki looked at Hikari like she sprouted a second head.

"Are you serious? I'm not a maid!" Tsuki cried in annoyance. Miyako and Aoki sweat dropped.

"Let's all clean it up and practice some more."

"Nice idea!" Tsuki said and turned to Miyako. Hikari rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I had a lot of fun writing this one! I had to go back and make sure I had all the research I'd done right. That and it's summer! :):) Which means I might take longer but I'll try. **

**-Sorry this chapter took long! And soon I'll update The Seige. :):) Thank you for understanding!**

***CREDITS* Hikari,Aoki, and Tsuki belong to Unidentified Heroine(Who is actually Tsuki-chan) as you may know. I do not own a single thing about them except their role in my story line! Thanks! ^.^**


End file.
